Undesirable No 1 Harry Potter
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: "Harry James Potter, on the 2nd of May 1998 you have been convicted of using the unforgivable curses, Imperio, Crusio and Avada Kedavra multiple times and escaping from conviction. You're to be taken in the custody of the Ministry of Magic until the Ministry has made it's ruling." / OOC / Harry's evil.
1. Chapter 1

"One. Two. Three!"

And so the S.W.A.T. team burst through the door, completely breaking it in half. Their intimidating, big guns with harsh white lights pointed straight at the brown haired boy sitting it the corner of the room. At least six of the team members surrounded him while the others went to search the rest of the house. They didn't find anything.

The boy had his knees up and skinny arms hugging them to his chest. The expression on the young boy's pale face was crazed. A huge grin was plastered on him and then suddenly he began to laugh hysterically. He threw his head back with laughing so hard and pounded it against the hard wood boarded walls. It almost sounded like screaming.

Two members of the team lifted him up, forcefully taking his arms from around his thin legs. Another member searched him, not finding anything sharp on him. She did find a very polished and sleek wooden stick, but thought nothing of it and threw it on the ground. But then she saw a sharp piece of broken mirror on the floor in the corner, supposedly having been behind the boy before. Then she noticed two vertical bloody lines on his arms.

"Get him a doctor!" she yelled at the others with furrowed brows. They dragged him out of the house to the car and wrapped his arms temporarily with basic white dressing and then handcuffed him. Gently though. The boy had stopped his hysteric laughing, but began to trash against his captors relentlessly.

They rolled to the high quarters and jailed him up. A doctor was sent to him with a guard who tended his deep seemingly self-inflicted wounds the best he could manage in the cell. He did have some local anesthetic so he could stitch them up. He told the agents that it seemed like the boy had tried to commit suicide.

They left him in the cell while they discussed what was to do with him and when the court should meet up.

At that moment the Ministry of Magic apparated with Bartemius Crouch into the cell. One of the men paused the security cameras that looked into the cell so that they weren't shown.

Crouch went right in front of the boy who stood slightly hunched with a blank face, though there was a slight twitch on his lip.

"Harry James Potter, on the 2nd of May 1998 you have been convicted of using the unforgivable curses, Imperio, Crusio and Avada Kedavra multiple times and escaping from conviction. You're to be taken in the custody of the Ministry of Magic until the Ministry has made it's ruling", Crouch proclaimed. Harry was once again cuffed but with the Ministry's devices and they apparated to the Atrium of the head quarters of the Ministry.

It was close to evening time, but there were still a lot of workers going about through the Atrium, but it all stopped once they got there. Everyone simply halted to their places when they saw the boy.

"It's Harry Potter!" someone yelled.

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter has been found!"

"Harry Potter is here!"

"Harry Potter! It's Harry Potter!" people started yelling so Crouch silenced them by doing a harmless light spell and opened a way through the people. Two men were holding onto Potter tightly by his arms and trudged him along behind Crouch.

 _"You killed my wife! You bastard!"_ someone suddenly yelled at him.

 _"My brother! Do you remember killing him?!"_

 _"You made my son kill people! You're a monster!"_

People kept shouting at him and pointing at him. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't harm him for they would then be convicted. There were posters on the walls with Harry's face on them in black and white. "Undesirable No. 1". Search warrants. 10 000 gallons on his head. No need for looking anymore though. The muggles got to him faster than them. That was enough of a disgrace to the witches that Harry could have hoped for. That's why he had stayed in the muggle world while waiting for his imprisonment.

While they walked through the hall Harry saw him. Dressed in his usual light coloured robe stood Professor Albus Dumbledore. A horrid expression marked his aged face. His mouth open and eyes blown. Harry looked back at him pointedly as they walked past him and time felt slowed down. Dumbledore followed them hurriedly after being seized in his place from pure shock.

Harry was lead into another cell room made of much tougher matter than any other one. _Magic._

A few guards were placed next to the cell to keep an eye on him. Harry smirked at one of them. _Severus Snape_.

"The great Harry Potter has returned from his pathetic little hiding place. What changed your mind to give up?" he asked as arrogantly as ever, his arms folded on his chest. Harry just stared at him with green eyes foggy with psychosis. He began to slightly tremble, but stayed in place. Infuriated rage could be seen raging inside of him.

"Oh, has Potter's little head gone insane? Well, when was it not. It was only a matter of time before you completely lost it, Potter", he snapped and turned his back to him, black cape whirling as he did so. Harry's teeth ground together so hard that they could break if he pressed them any harder.

"You're going to Azkaban tomorrow, Potter. This time you aren't escaping."

* * *

I rarely compliment my writing or am proud of it, but with this one I kind of am, because I have not actually read any of the Harry Potter books. I have seen the movies, but I had to make a bit of an investigation on the subject to make it right. Well, I don't still know if it's all correct though. But obviously I have made some changes, like Dumbledore is not dead and Harry's a maniac. I have never written Potter fanfiction or read it so I'm quite blind right now, but I hope this was still nice to read. This isn't the end clearly. I think this would be a little too open of an open ending.

Anyway, that's all. Stay tuned for more. If there are some Harry Potter facts you would like me to know, then please tell me. I'd appreciate them. I'm intending to read the books soon, don't worry. I just have been having these weird dreams about Harry lately so I decided to write some shit down.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark clothed Council has gathered in the high courtroom. Stacks of yellowed papers were laid around on every possible surface of dark wood surrounding the small, but tall cage that had sharp arrows pointing inside of it. And inside this rusty metal cage was Harry Potter.

Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody (or so called Mad-Eye), Cornelius Fudge and of course Bartemius Crouch were some of the faces that Harry immediately recognized from the Council. Harry was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the benches as well. He had admitted to be a Death Eater, but told it had been forced upon him so the Ministry had forgiven him and now he was part of the Council. Draco was now showing a disgusted face towards Harry, looking as cocky and disregarding as usual. Harry simply smirked, pleased to see him there still. It looked as though he had also smuggled one of his stupid friends into the Council as well.

Then there was Dumbledore. He was sat on Harry's right side, looking worried and pitiful. He definitely didn't seem like he was pleased to be there at all.

Fudge began the session by pounding the judge's gavel to silence people's unbelieving mutterings. "Today on the sixth of November of 1999 we are going over the case of Harry Potter", Fudge read from the paper in front of him. Harry stared right at him with intense green eyes. He wrapped his bony hands around the metal bars.

"Harry Potter, you had been convicted on the second of May 1998 of using all three unforgivable curses. Crusio, Imperio and Avada Kedavra. Using these curses will results to being convicted to Azkaban. Potter had used the curse Avada Kedavra on the Dark Lord which had been forgiven and to other Death Eaters in order to defend himself. But Potter continued to use the other curses on the innocent pupils of Hogwarts, forcing them to kill the rest of the surviving Death Eaters who had already surrendered themselves. Torturing or simply forcing them with the Imperio curse to do so. And if they did not comply even after that Potter killed them. Potter began attacking his friends. When the Ministry stepped in with its guards to settle down the situation, Potter began to attack the Ministry. In spite of it being one against the Ministry, the Ministry decided not to harm Potter seriously and so didn't catch him, when Potter eventually fled to the Forbidden Forest and apparated off the Hogwarts' grounds", Crouch explained to the Council.

"Potter was afterwards found in muggle London after doing several killings. His main targets were the parents of the pupils he had killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.

People began to talk to each other once again looking completely stunned. Harry caught Dumbledore's eyes and saw the fear and worry in them once again. Harry frowned back at him with a slight evil grin. Crouch continued with a booming, harsh voice: "Because of these crimes you are to be sentenced into Azkaban for the rest of your life."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Potter?" Fudge asked Harry after a while. Harry switched his gaze back to the head master and smiled.

"I only killed all those people because they were part of the same evil and wrong that Voldemort was. They were in need of being cleansed and I helped them become right again. Sadly the only way of doing that was killing them. It's a shame that a few slipped from my reach still. My work is unfinished for one person is left to be cleansed", Harry answered simply and then locked his eyes with Malfoy. He could see Draco visibly shiver from fear. Crouch squinted his eyes in confusion at the look Harry had on his face and then realized what was going to happen, but too late.

Harry somehow managed to break a part of the cage with an unknown spell to the Ministry and stepped right out of it before anyone had the chance to stop him. He snatched the wand from Fudge's desk and quickly recited the spell.

" _No_!" Dumbledore, Snape and a few others yelled desperately, but also, too late.

"Avada Kedavra!" he declined as he pointed at Malfoy and soon the curse laid upon the boy and seized him in the greenish glow. Harry laughed. Everyone was now more stunned than ever, but before they had the change to do anything, Harry helped himself jump over the Council with a spell. He couldn't apparate in the courtroom for it was made impossible for obvious reasons. But once he was out of there he apparated to the golden statue. Soon he was running through the Atrium once again, the Ministry fast on his heels, and of course laughing maniacally. There was no one there at this time so it was easy for him to move. But he knew he couldn't escape from them completely this time, but it was a joyous time for him. It didn't matter to him if he was sent to Azkaban - _His work was finally done._

"I killed Draco Malfoy! I killed Draco Malfoy!" Harry announced by screaming it so that it echoed in the dark, large hall all the while laughing the breath in his lungs out. And not before long was he stunned with a spell that he fell to the ground. The stolen wand from his hand flew far away from him on the polished wooden floor. Harry tried to stand up with the little strength he still possessed, but only succeeded to raise his torso upwards. The hurried footfalls behind him made him feel slightly anxious, but he knew this was going to happen anyway. But what he didn't expect was to see two of his closest friends right in front of him when he looked up. How had he not noticed them?

Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away from him and looking at him with worried and fearful looks like everyone else had. But there was something else in their eyes as well. Perhaps bewilderment. But excitement too which was strange. But the three of them had always been stranger than the rest of the world. Always getting into trouble like nobody else.

"Harry", Hermione gasped.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Ron stated with wide eyes.

"Stay away from him! He's dangerous!" Crouch warned them, but they didn't move one inch, but looked back at them. "We have something to say about Harry Potter before you sentence him to Azkaban", Hermione said. "And it's pretty big", Ron added nervously fiddling with his own wand in his hands. The Council finally got to them and Harry was immediately chained again and was lifted by two strong looking men. Dumbledore came closer to the two youngsters with confusion in his old, wise eyes.

"What is it?" he asked and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't think it's Harry you're convicting here. It's Voldemort."

* * *

As a non-native English writer it's quite normal to find many, several mistakes in my writing. I just hope you're not too bothered by it, but try to focus on the story itself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what is the meaning of this?" Fudge demanded once they got Potter back in the cell. He got two guards right by his side this time though. Snape being one of them.

Hermione looked at Ron expectantly feeling quite nervous now that they were in the court room, though they weren't put in a metal cage, but she sat uncomfortably on the big wooden chair with Ron by her side.

"When had to come here to talk about Harry before you put him into Azkaban, because I think there is something you haven't realized yet", Ron said.

"We have taken everything in consideration, Mr. Weasley. We wouldn't be the ones making decisions if we didn't", Fugde remarked. Oh, well now it was going to be really awkward for them. "I see that you're merely wasting our precious time."

"Please sir! You haven't even heard us yet. We came here to tell you that we don't think Harry has the right to be convicted for the crimes, because we don't believe Harry really did them himself", Hermione said quickly.

"What? Do you think there someone helping him commit the crimes?" Crouch interrupted with a great frown on his face.

"No. We actually believe that someone made Harry do them. And that someone was Lord Voldemort", Ron explained. The Ministry laughed.

"Do you take us for fools, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley? Potter killed Lord Voldemort before he committed his crimes", Fudge said and stared at the two teenagers with an unbelieving smile.

"Sir, that's what we mean. We think that Voldemort transferred himself into Harry after being killed. Just like with the horcruxes. So he stayed alive in that way and then made Harry commit all those horrible crimes. Harry wasn't in control. Voldemort was", Hermione spoke up, gripping the armrests tightly so that her knuckles turned white.

"That is absurd! We can mostly deliberate on Potter having a mental trauma from the stress of having to defeat Voldemort which caused him a psychosis after he did kill him. But that won't change his sentence. Most wizards and witches who are in Azkaban are insane. Potter is nothing else", Fudge said.

"Ministry, may I have a word?"

"Oh, Dumbledore! Yes, what is on your mind?" Fudge asked, his voice much kinder and understanding than before.

"I think there is a chance that Potter could be possessed with Voldemort's spirit. It has happened before. Right in the Atrium actually if I recall correctly", Dumbledore told them and came in better view from the dark doorway.

The Ministry began their mutterings once again. Hermione and Ron turned their gazes to their head master surprised.

"I reckon the Ministry should try exorcise Potter from Voldemort in case Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger happen to be right", Dumbledore suggested with a kind smile towards the baffled Fudge.

"Well... I suppose that wouldn't harm anybody. Fine. We shall see if Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are correct. I do doubt it still. Potter has been gone for a year committing more horrible crimes. We can't just give him up now just because we suspect he is possessed by the Dark Lord, who is already dead, mind you", Fudge stated with a slight eye-roll that the Ministry couldn't see.

"Stranger things have happened back in the day too, Fudge", Dumbledore mumbled.

"It's settled then. We shall call an exorcist tomorrow to come and try cleanse Potter from the spirit of Dark Lord, but if nothing happens and Potter stays the same, he is to be committed to Azkaban to on the same day. But if something does occur, then Potter is to be re-evaluated by the Council the next day", Fudge decided.

Dumbledore smiled to himself and so did Ron and Hermione. The old man patted Hermione's shoulder gently and so they exited the court room.

"Is it possible for us to see Harry tomorrow? It could possibly be the last time we see him", Hermione asked Dumbledore with a slightly shaky voice.

"I'm not sure about that Ms. Granger. It'll be dangerous, so the Ministry might not let you in. But never mind that." Dumbledore sighed and looked behind him before continuing. "I must tell you this. The Ministry has been trying to find Harry for a very long time and it has been embarrassing for the Ministry not being able to find a simple teenager. They want him in Azkaban so that they will get notoriety of being strong and invincible. It's possible that even if they find out that Harry is possessed, they might not do anything about it, but send him straight to prison."

Ron and Hermione looked absolutely stunned. They couldn't believe the Ministry could be this mischievous. Guess you can't trust anyone but yourself.

"If you really want to see him, you'll have to be sneaky. They will exorcise him in the Department of Mysteries. Remember you can apparate in the Atrium only", Dumbledore said with a smirk before leaving.

Ron and Hermione stayed and watched him disappear into the dark hallways. They looked at each other with bewildered faces which then turned into expressions of determination and excitement.

"Let's go, Ron", Hermione said and took his hand and so they got going.


	4. Chapter 4

Shackles reinforced with magic were locked around Harry's wrists. They were tide to both corners on the cell he stood in holding up the prisoner sign with the name 'Azkaban' and Harry's new serial number. Journalist swarmed in front of him with their cameras and white flashes. Two guards stood beside him ready to jump in action if needed. Harry had been pretty calm recently though.

"How do you feel being captured now, Potter?" some journalist yelled over all the mass of the noise the people were making. Harry merely smiled at the stupid question.

"How do you think Azkaban will be, Potter?" another journalist asked him. "What made you commit all the crimes you did?" Harry's hands trembled."On all those innocent children?" Harry twisted his neck, now frowning and teeth bit together hard, clenching the sign in his hands.

"Did you kill Voldemort in order to take his place?" a woman asked him. That woman was the same journalist that had interviewed him on the Triwizard Tournament a few times. "Do _want_ to become Voldemort?" she inquired further and Harry snapped finally. He simply could not hold his fury inside of him anymore. He tried to get closer to the woman to possibly snap her head off. The chains held him back though and the guards were quick to hold him down and he thrashed against them in futile. He settled on unraveling his rage in bellowing at the journalists and the guards and fighting against the two burly men's hands on him.

"You're all sick! You're insane! You unclean, filthy, filthy animals!" Harry spat at the people and only raised more suspicion on him and the cameras merely flashed more and more. Soon the moving pictures would be all over the news papers. All warning about the crazed boy who killed Voldemort but instead of ending all the horror, spread it around like he had been infected by it.

The journalists were eventually ushered out by Bartemius Crouch and his aurors. There were also other powerful wizards. One that was meant to do the trick on Harry and find out if the evil could be taken out from him. And of course, there was Dumbledore as well. Pitiful look on his face he went to stand in the corner of the cell.

"Before you are properly sentenced and taken to Azkaban, we are going to make an examination on you in the favour of Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly and Dumbledore. They believe that the _deceased_ Dark Lord's spirit may be inside you and had made you commit the crimes. We shall see if that's true. If it is, you shall be given proper treatment for it and your sentence shall be re-evaluated. If not, you shall be sentenced to Azkaban and taken there immediately", Crouch explained.

A heavy metal chair was pushed under Harry's feet and he fell down onto it. The sign was taken from him, but the chains were tightly around his wrists still. Crouch made room for the so called doctor that went to stand in front of Harry and swung his wand over his blue eyes and so Harry lost his consciousness.

"There are clearly no mind-bending spirits inside him from the information we received from having him hypnotized. The Council has decided; Harry Potter, you are officially sentenced to a life-time in Azkaban", Fudge stated and hit the gavel against the wood of his table. Guards grabbed Harry bruisingly tight and he was dragged out off the high courtroom in the department of Mysteries.

Harry was walked through the Atrium. Workers and other wizards and witches were gathered around the great hall. People were whispering to each other and finally seemed to be pleased, when they saw Potter accompanied by the two guards on his arms and the great ministry behind them looking very proud and accomplished. The ministry's men were seeing through that Harry was sent straight to the famous 'inescapable' prison and that he was kept there till the end of time. Harry was simply smiling at the attention and the disgusted and spiteful faces directed at him.

"Happy, Potter?" one man asked from the crowd with a scowl. "Finally seeing your uncles home? I always knew you would follow his footsteps", he continued with a satisfied evil smirk. Harry grumbled under his breath and shoot daggers with his eyes to the man's direction.

"It's a shame that Sirius Black is already dead", someone quipped. "That's it", Harry breathed and tried to attack the irritant. The guards were quick to hold him back though and people laughed at him.

Dumbledore was following them with sadness in his old eyes, but when he saw the other guard taking his wand out and tap it against the shackles around Harry's wrists, he stayed put with the smallest of grins and watched the scene unfold before him.

The shackles that were dropped down onto the tile floor seemed to echo in the hall for longer than normal. Harry looked up to the guards in bewilderment as everyone else and it felt like it happened in slow-motion. At first they looked like two burly garbled men, the next it was his friends who were looking down at him with care in their eyes.

"What are you doing?" Crouch demanded, but before they even could hear an answer, they had apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Harry's feet were getting soaked as they had apparated into some unknown forest that was heavily covered with white snow. It was merely November and so what it looked like was that they had traveled somewhere very up North.

"I _really_ hate apparating", Ron said, breaking the silence. He let go of his hold on Harry's arm. Hermione sighed heavily and started walking over to a more open area. The forest was quite dense with it's old, burly trees and white snow, but quickly she found a place by a frozen pond to set up the tent that she was carrying in her small bag. Ron had disappeared somewhere in the meantime.

Harry realized that no one was holding him back now and he was actually free. But this seemed too easy for him. His (ex?) best friends couldn't have just brought him here and endangered their lives just to let him go like that. There had to be a catch of some sort. But even if there was, Harry thought he should at least try and escape even if he was found once again. Not that he really wanted to go to Azkaban, he just didn't really care about such things anymore. He had completed his mission, though if it was a must, then he could think of a few others that wouldn't need to steal the air from others anymore.  
Harry still preferred to be on the run than go back into the ministry's hands as he had noticed that they weren't all too kind to him. Not that he had expected that either.

Harry began to take small steps backwards and away from Hermione who was busy setting up the tent with magic and putting up a spell to hide them from sight around the tent. He held his breath instinctively and wished for the best.

Then suddenly his back collided with something big and warm and realized it was Ron's chest as two arms trapped him in his place. "You didn't actually think that you could just run away again, did you?" Ron asked as if in inbelief and began moving them towards the tent. Harry scowled at him and freed himself from his grip. He didn't dare to run though. He knew that would be futile.

"Come Ron, get him inside. He must be freezing. He doesn't even have a jacket", Hermione remarked and led them in. The tent was small on the outside, but inside it was spacious and filled with different sorts of furniture and appliances. There were three rooms that were connected at the middle. A bedroom with a single and a double bed. A bit of a strange choice, Harry thought. Then a small kitchen and a lounge with a fireplace. Very cozy and warm, he had to say.

Ron sat them by a dark green velvet couch as Hermione started brewing some tea. It was quiet for the whole while until Hermione sat down with them with the mugs of steaming black tea put in front of them. Harry stared at his mug slightly apprehensively and kept his hands on his lap.

"Drink up, Harry. You must be cold. The heating isn't fully working here yet so it's a bit chilly still. It'll become warm in a few hours though so don't worry", Hermione said and sipped on her own tea with Ron. Harry glanced at her sincere face and slowly reached for the mug and drank a little bit of it. It did warm his insides gently and and soon he had finished the tea with the rest and no longer felt frozen in his place. Though he still reckoned there wasn't much where he could go.

"Are you going to tell me why you brought me here or what?" Harry finally spoke up as the silence had once again retreated into the room. They both stiffened in their places, but Hermione started explaining still as always.

"Harry, we brought you here, because we don't believe that you actually committed the crimes _yourself_. No matter what the ministry says. Dumbledore believes that too. You're not a bad person Harry. You just have experienced a lot of troubles", she said in a calm voice. Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe a one too many. I did commit all those crimes, no matter what _you_ believe."

Hermione's face contorted in worry and gulped quite audibly. "Well, explain to us then why did you commit all those horrible things?" Harry lowered his gaze back to the table and frowned. "Because the people who were wrong needed to be gone. Like Malfoy. He slipped from my reach that day, but I came to finish him quite soon. Did you see what he had become when he in his wrongness had escaped from his fate? He had become a part of the ministry and soon he would have spread his poison all over that place that was already filled with repulsive, indecent choices that the whole world of magic would have become dark and obscene", Harry said, venom dripping from his voice.

"Harry, you're not making any sense. Either you have lost your mind truly or there something else wrong with you", Ron said and scrunching his face in misunderstanding. "There's nothing wrong with me! I've finally seen reason that's what's happening. All of you are just missing that and that makes me look insane. I don't want to correct you too." Harry bolted upright and looked at the two in fury and anguish. Why couldn't anyone understand him?

"Calm down! We're trying to help and understand you. Please, I'm sure we'll going to figure out what to do soon", Hermione insisted and stood up also. Ron looked at them in concern. Harry contemplated as he watched her regain her confidence. "We don't want you to end up in Azkaban, because I don't think that's where you belong. All you need is a bit of... looking after", she ended with slight worry for her last words.

"Looking after? I'm not a _baby_ , Hermione. I might be crazy like everyone else thinks, but I'm definitely a helpless little kid that can't look after itself!" Harry asserted offended. Hermione was quick to correct herself: "No, no... That's not what I meant. I just think you have had a rough couple of years and everyone needs support at those moments. If they don't get that, well, things like these can happen."

"Usually they aren't this extreme though. People just don't go killing other people because they've had a bad day", Ron mumbled, basically just thinking out loud which earned him a harsh glare from Hermione. "Ron's right. This couldn't have happened just because of my past. It's all me. I guess I must be just a psycho then just seeking a way to Azkaban. Maybe you should have just left me in the ministry's hands after all. I can't be any good to you can I? Now there must be search-warrants on your heads as well", Harry reminded them.

"We'll get that cleared once you're cleared too. We just have to get you help to get you alright and then we can...-" Hermione discussed, but Harry cut her off suddenly. "What? Help?! No, I'm not, I'm not going to take that. Seriously if you think that you could help me, you're so fucking wrong. I'm getting the hell out of here", Harry exclaimed. He couldn't take this anymore. He stumped off out of the tent. He heard his friends rushed steps right behind him as they realized he was actually going.

"Stop Harry! You can't leave now!" Hermione shouted from behind his raced feet. "Watch me", Harry sneered without looking back. He only wished he had his wand with him.

There was something else that he could use, but that would be too dangerous...

"Come on, mate. Stop screwing around. I don't want to do this", Ron called out. Harry looked over his shoulder as Ron got his wand out with an expression that already looked sorry. Harry only had time to turn his gaze back in front of him, when a sharp push hit his back that knocked him out onto the cold ground.

* * *

I was going to continue this onto this chapter but decided against it. But just so you know, I got a plan for the rest of the story. Also, if anyone would want to recommend some good HP fics for me to read, something alike with this one, I'd love to check them out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Harry woke up, was on the twin bed that had a mattress which was as hard as rock. A thick duvet had been laid upon him though and he felt a lot warmer than before. Maybe even too hot as the heating had started working properly now and he was still fully clothed.

Harry tried getting up from the bed, but found that he couldn't leave it. He could sit up, but not actually put his legs off the bed or anything. Hermione must have done this. He huffed out in frustration and laid back down, his head hitting the pillow with a thump. He stared at the deep red ceiling of the tent angrily which seemed to only infuriate him even more as if he was a bull.

As he laid there silently waiting for release, he heard a slightly heated discussion coming from the kitchen. He tried to see what was going on there, but the curtains were held close. He sharpened his ears and concentrated.

 _"He's sleeping now. He tried escaping a few times. We tried talking some sense into him, but he's too... 'confused' at the moment to really listen",_ Harry heard Hermione talk to someone.

 _"But what if he really has just driven off the bent? I mean maybe killing the most evil thing in the universe can do that to you. What if we can't help him? And now we got search warrants on our heads too. How are we ever gonna get rid of those? We'll have to stay on run for the rest of our lives now",_ Ron said annoyed and worried. Harry thought he was right. All he had given them was misery. But to be honest, at times, he really didn't care. They didn't know one single thing he had gone through last year.

 _"Ron! Don't be such a God awful, selfish worm! Harry's our friend! No matter if he gets better or not, we couldn't have just let them put him into Azkaban. That would just makes things worse. I'm sure there has to be something we can do for him",_ Hermione said viciously.

 _"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please do not worry about what is going to happen with the ministry. The most important thing is that we get you away from their reach until the case is sorted. We'll do our best to help Harry. But I rather think that it's time I go talk with him. He must be quite distressed with everything that has happened."_ These were the words of a very familiar professor. But why he was there, Harry couldn't imagine. He thought that he would be disappointed with him greatly and would never want to see him again. I guess he had to try harder.

 _"Oh, and here is Potter's wand. I found it from the house in muggle London where he had been hiding. Or rather, had been waiting to be found"_ , Dumbledore said. Then there were footsteps following to the bedroom and the curtains were drawn.

Dumbledore emerged with Hermione and Ron right on his tail. They all were wearing worried expressions, but there was a hint of curiosity on the professor's face also. He stopped by the end of Harry's bed, hands clasped in front of him. Harry glared at him as hard as he could. He definitely didn't want to look helpless and vulnerable in front of him. Not now. There just wasn't much he could do to prove him wrong.

"Harry", Dumbledore said in a steady, soft voice. Harry didn't answer. He continued shooting daggers at him from his eyes beneath the unruly dark bangs.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked in a way that was supposed to be a casual start to the discussion they were going to have. Harry smirked at him which resembled more of a grimace. "Never been better", he snarled back. The professor seemed saddened by this.

"I believe you have something of mine, Harry", Dumbledore finally said. "You wouldn't mind returning it me now, would you Harry?"

Harry laughed dryly at his. Hermione and Ron looked to be very confused by this remark. Did Harry have something of Dumbledore's all this time without anyone noticing? "What might that be?"Harry said back sitting cross-legged on the bed now.

"My wand, Harry. You've kept it very well hidden and safe and I'm grateful for that, but as the rightful owner of this wand, I think would be best if you gave it back to me now, don't you?" Dumbledore cleared. Hermione gasped rather loudly. "You have the Elder Wand?" Harry didn't even spare a glance at Hermione who looked completely taken aback by this reveal. Harry simply stretched out his arm. He seemed to perform some tacit charm and suddenly the Elder Wand lay in his hand.

Dumbledore extended his hand over to Harry, but instead of passing the wand over to him, he grasped it in his hand. Suddenly he was on his feet and pointed the wand at Dumbledore.

"I wasn't too sure if you were worthy of dying from my hand, but I think it's time you finally left me the fuck alone if you aren't going to peg off on your own!" Harry hissed at him. "Harry, please, listen to yourself. Do you understand who you're talking to?"

"I know exactly who I'm talking to, old man. My head is clearer than ever before. You're a God damn shit talking bastard who sent a child that had both of his parents killed to an unloving muggle family where he got beaten and abused every damn day and did nothing about it! All you care about is yourself and it's time the world got rid of such evil as you!" Harry shouted. He was just about to perform the good old words he knew by heart nowadays which he tended to fear before. By now he had seen the relief in those two little words.

Dumbledore looked struck from his words, but before he was actually struck by the deadly spell, Ron disarmed Harry from the wand. The wand hit the side of the tent and rolled on the floor. Harry turned his gaze to the friends now with rage they had never seen before in those green orbs. His hands looked like the claws of a Fenix as he stood on the bed like he was about to jump on Dumbledore's neck. "You bloody moron! Shall I kill you too?" Harry yelled and tried to get off the bed harder than ever, but it seemed like there were iron curtains surrounding the bed restricting him from moving across the room and taking the wand back.

Dumbledore went and got the wand and walked back over to the end of the bed. Silently he held up the wand and pointed at Harry's head with it, quietly speaking the words of a spell. Harry's movements slowed down and lost their volume. Harry's face relaxed from the scowl he had been wearing. Not long after his legs were betraying him and he was falling on the bed. He had fallen unconscious.

Dumbledore turned around quietly after watching Harry lay on the bed defenseless for a few seconds. The professor walked over to the curtains and stared at the red velvet of them and Hermione and Ron waited patiently.

"We'll take him to Hogwarts tonight."

"But professor isn't that dangerous? The ministry could find him from there easily and you will be blamed", Hermione questioned with a concerned frown. "He'll receive a bed in the Room of Requirement and will be safe there. It is my duty to help him... After everything."

There wasn't room left for more opinions after that and at nightfall they packed their bags and apparated to Hogwarts whilst Harry was still unconscious.

* * *

I changed Harry's eye colour now. Obviously I've made some changes with what has happened in the books. You'll just have to get use to them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Harry woke up, he was in a completely different place. He didn't first recognize where in the world he could be, but then when he looked closer around and especially at the walls, he identified himself being in Hogwarts. Of course, where else would they had taken him. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor boy's dorm room, but it was slightly different and there was only just one bed which Harry was laying on and it was a huge one at that. A twin sized one again. Red curtains were draped slightly around him. He pushed the deep red duvet off himself with a kick.

Harry was enraged.

How dare they kidnap him like this? It seemed it was all that everyone was doing with him nowadays. First it was when the S.W.A.T team had taken him. Well, that he had expected. Then the Ministry had taken him from the cell in the police station. Then Hermione and Ron had taken him from the Ministry's hands and now Dumbledore. Though it seemed that Hermione and Ron had consented to that, though he had never said he was okay with any of this. To be honest, all he wanted was to die or continue his work in peace. But when that work was killing off the bad ones, he doubted anyone would let him do that in tranquility.

Harry pushed himself from the bed and walked towards the huge alcove windows with ornaments painted in the glass. They were definitely reinforced with magic, no doubt about it. There would be no use to even try and break them. Harry didn't have his wand either, though while he had been away on his own, he had learned some Dark magic which included a few forgotten wandless spells. A few he had figured out himself.

Harry had never been to this room so he suspected he was put in the Room of Requirements. He wondered who had been the one to enter it first to make it look like this.

There weren't any doors, but suddenly one appeared on the other side of the room. The old man walked in. This time his stance wasn't as proud and assured as it had been before. He still kept his gaze firmly on Harry where he stood by the window.

"Harry, I see you're awake", he stated as he stopped a couple feet away from him by the windows as well. "I see that you have your eyesight still working", Harry snarled back with an eye-roll. This man wasn't his headmaster anymore. Besides he had not respect for him anymore. Sure, he might be one of the strongest wizards to ever walk on this earth, but Voldemort was one too and see how rotten he was on the inside. He just didn't hide it like Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry. Would you like to take a seat", he said softly pointing at a spot behind them where there hadn't been wooden chairs and small table before but were there now. Harry turned sharp on his knees and sat down after Dumbledore. He conjured a tea set from somewhere and poured himself and Harry a cup.

"Would you like some tea, Harry? I've quite become fancied by this yellow leaf herbal tea. It's good for your toes", he said as he added some sugar into his porcelain cup and brought it to his lap. Harry said nothing as he took the mug, needing something for his dry throat. He felt like this was going to be a long talk anyways. He then shot him a fierce gaze while the other looked back at him with a gentle, worried expression. They sat in silence for some time until Dumbledore spoke up.

"There's something that has gotten into you, Harry. Something dark. I am determined to find out what it is and get rid of it. You deserve that much in the least", he said while staring through the window to the yard.

"I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with me. I've found the answers I've been looking for all my life. I hadn't realized they could ever be so close to me. Right in front of my nose. Evil. Evil that needed cleansing. You call me dark, but how come you can say that when you do not know light yourself", Harry replied fluently. He kept his eyes on the man firmly as he sipped his tea seemingly in thought.

"I know I've done wrong to you and I am terribly sorry for that, you cannot even imagine. I've done so many wrong choices in my life but many good ones to accompany them as well. No matter how you think I am, Harry, I want to help you. What I think you need is a cleanse yourself. You've been through too much and you've done too much for everyone else, it's time you were finally treated right", Dumbledore said and turned his blue eyes, now sad but determined, back to Harry.

Harry grimaced at the soppy words that poured out of the old man's mouth. If he had been anyone else or if Harry had his wand, he would have already killed him off already. "I've killed people, you know that. You being the hypocrite you are, I have to admit it'll baffle me that if you ever do such a thing as to treat me right. If you really want to give you're weak little heart some peace, you may treat me right by adding poison to my next cup of tea. Or if you prefer, say those two magic words at me yourself", Harry said. Dumbledore locked his eyes in very confident ones. "I will do no such thing", he said patiently with a small smile. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I think Granger and Weasley would like to see you in a few. There's a bathroom and a closet with some clothes in your size if you'd like to freshen up. I know it must have been quite some time when you could last shower", Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked through the door.

* * *

Although Harry did not care to take on any of Dumbledore's advice, he did still take a long bath. His muscles were tensed and the hot water helped relaxing them for a while. He dressed himself in a pair of black trousers, a jumper and a knee high coat with some golden linings. There were also a pair of shiny black shoes which were the only option next to his muddy ones. He wondered who had picked all these clothes up in which he felt slightly vulnerable and idiotic as usually he did not wear such fancy things. He felt absolutely moronic, but blamed that on whoever had magically taken his dirty clothes away from him when he had been washing up.

When he went back to the bedroom, on the dark leather sofa were sat Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be discussing quite heatedly once again. When they heard his new shoes clunking on the stone floor, their head turned to him. They looked surprised, but recovered fairly quickly. "Oh, Harry", Hermione sighed and they both stood up.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked sounding quite concerned but more than that, very awkward. "Spectacular", Harry amused him with not a very friendly smirk. He walked over to the bed and sat himself on the edge of the bed looking at the due curiously. What would they have to say now.

"Well, we just wanted to come see you were alright. We know you probably don't like how we've taken you all over the place like this, but you haven't done too many things that we like either lately", Hermione mumbled, her hands twitching together.

"You're right about that. But you know what I'd really like for you to do for me now?" Harry asked with an evil glint in his eyes. "What?" Hermione asked with a waver in her voice. "My wand, please", Harry answered with his smirk growing larger. They had brought it with them. Of course they were going to give it to him. But now he could simply take it.

Harry flexed his arm out straight towards them and curled his fingers as to call for them to give it to him, the wand on its own moved from Ron's back pocket to his hand in a second. He pointed it at their shocked faces immediately and cast a charm that set them in stone while he walked to the door and opened it with another spell.

Harry snickered to himself through the door and to the familiar, but recently empty hallways. "I've kinda missed this place", he thought out loud to himself as the paintings on the walls became erratic with fear when he started descending the moving staircases. He was going to walk out here and no one would be able to stop him this time.


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter had so many spelling mistakes, I'm so ashamed. Well that's what happens at 11 pm. Hopefully this is even a bit better.

* * *

As Harry landed from the last step of the moving stairs all the while hearing shocked gasps, screams and mutterings from the people in the paintings, he cracked. He had felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips the second he walked through that door of the Room of Requirement and now he couldn't hold in the hysteric laugh any longer.

He could barely breath as he laughed so that he had to take support from his knees. He just couldn't believe how easy it had been getting out of there. It was ridiculous, he thought. How was it possible that he had ever thought that Hogwarts was one of the safest and most secured places in the whole world. It was definitely a laughing matter so no wonder he could not help but laugh.

When he finally composed myself enough to keep on walking, he strode confidently towards the entrance of the hall. There was an oval shaped silver platter that looked a lot like a mirror and he admired himself from it. He ran his hand through his raven hair which had completely grown out of bounds and stuck in every possible direction. There was no use trying to tame it though. It seemed to have a mind of its own. As he looked at his face and touched the ever-protruding cheekbones, he thought he should have eaten something before he decided to escape. But there was no time for a meal now. But those clothes that he had thought were so stupid before now seemed to fit his attitude which he appreciated.

But just as he turned back around to continue his path to the door, there stood a certain familiar face with their wand out.

"Harry", Sirius breathed with a complexion that seemed to crumble into relief and sadness. Harry's brows furrowed together in slight confusion. Why did his uncle seem to be happy about seeing him? He was, after all, a mass-murderer. Well, perhaps Sirius then understood him even slightly.

Harry moved from the mirror and carefully chose his steps as he approached the charming man, hair almost as unruly as Harry's though curly and dark brown. Harry stared at him with a blank expression, not wanting to give away much anything. Then they heard hurried footsteps walking down the halls and the staircases.

Harry took faster steps towards the door now even though Sirius was slightly blocking his way.

"Excuse me, I'm in bit of a hurry", Harry murmured in a slightly distressed tone as he walked closer to him but keeping his eyes focused on the far end of the hall. Just then he heard the footsteps reach them. Damn, he should have taken off quicker.

"Harry! What a-" Sirius started, but as he saw Dumbledore's look, he quieted.

"You can try and leave, Harry, but you won't succeed", the old man said softly and Harry stopped right in front of the doors, hand on top of the metallic base. They had padlocks on every possible surface, but that wasn't undoubtedly the only reinforcement they had. Harry turned his head to look at the old man.

"Not even the Dark Arts can help you with this, Harry. Now if you would, follow me back to your room", Dumbledore asked and simply turned his back to Harry and at the same time to a very baffled Sirius, Hermione and Ron. Oh, and McGanogall was there too.

To everyone's surprise Harry actually followed Dumbledore, though face very gloomy and staying a couple feet behind him. When he got to McGanogall's side Dumbledore said: "Please leave your wand to Professor McMagonall. For safety reasons simply."

And even more held back gasps erupted when Harry complied to even such an ask. McGanogall took the wand from him with experience's stabled hands, but her eyes were still worried and confused as everyone else's were.

When Harry was sat back on his bed they left him alone with Sirius.

Slowly.

Slowly, Sirius took sat right beside Harry and slipped his arm around his tense shoulders. But in time even they relaxed to the warmth of the reassuring touch.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's head had slowly lowered to lay on Sirius chest who in turn had his hand pushed through the dark locks with a saddened expression. He didn't know what he was going to do with Harry. But that was just because he didn't understand what was going on with him. He wanted to help him, but how? He could only hope he was doing something in his benefit now, because at the moment it seemed like Harry had calmed down somewhat and it seemed better than him lashing out on everyone with a killing curse.

"Harry", Sirius whispered slowly with a very gentle voice. Harry's head tensed slightly under his hand. "How are you feeling?"

That wasn't the question Sirius really wanted to ask him, but it was the only one he hoped was too intrusive. Right now, a question as simple as 'why' would probably cause more damage than it should. Harry turned his head downwards as to even further turn away from Sirius.

"'m fine", he managed to mumble back in a quiet voice. Sirius tried his best to comfort him by petting his head. "Harry, it's alright to not feel well. In your situation it's completely understandable. You've been through so much. Too much, Harry", Sirius told him, tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

Harry pulled himself away from Sirius suddenly and stood up a feet away from him, his back to him. Sirius decided this was a good time to simply stay put and let Harry be.

"I'm bad. You know it. It has nothing to do with has happened to me. No matter how much or how little. You said it yourself: we all have good and bad sides to us, but what matters is the side which we decide to act on", Harry said. It almost looked like he was radiating black smoke for how enraged he was. At himself.

"I did say that. But we can always change and apologize for what we have done", Sirius said softly trying to convey him. Harry turned around to face him looking him through the round glasses that seemed to be the only reminder of the old Harry, because this one had such a look in his eyes that you couldn't see any Harry in them. The green eyes were vicious and hard and a sly smile started to form on his lips.

"But Sirius, I do not want to change. I will not apologize and make you and your pathetic little friends happy that their saviour has returned back to the way he was who never knew anything worth knowing and was too afraid and so never did the right thing just because it was seen 'bad' in other people's eyes", Harry said leaning forward towards Sirius as to make a stronger point. "Stop holding your breath, this is who I am, so you can either leave...", Sirius shook his head: "I could never leave you."

"... or die."

Harry's hands went to Sirius' throat and squeezed with all his might. Sirius' hands wrapped around Harry's wrists, his face turning reddish from the lack of oxygen. He didn't have his wand with him so that Harry couldn't have it. He was stronger and larger in his built, but for some reason he didn't see to have the strength in him anymore as soon as Harry touched him. But this was thankfully a secured session and quickly Dumbledore with McGonagall rushed inside. And look who wandered behind them in assured steps: Severus Snape.

Harry's hands were taken off of Sirius' throat and were bind behind him with magic. Harry twisted his head towards his captivators teeth bared. "YOU!" he spat at Snape and trashed against the invisible power that was keeping his hands behind his back.

"You son of a bitch, let me go or you're going to regret it!" Snape merely smirked slightly but otherwise kept his face unreadable.

Sirius had recovered by now and rubbed his throat with his hand and stood up. "You aren't Harry", he mumbled while walking around Harry with eyes full of disbelief and distraught. "There's someone else inside that body", he stated and left the room with Madame Pomfrey who was standing in the doorway looking just as frightened as everyone else was.

"Calm down Harry", Dumbledore said and walked closer to the boy and shrugged off his jacket even through his twisting arms. "Let's get you to the bed." Snape levitated Harry over to the bed and soft looking ties went around his wrists and ankles to keep him on the bed. While he was doing so the sleeves of his jumper were pulled upwards and white bandages appeared beneath them.

"What are these?" he thought out loud in a quiet voice. Harry tried to pull his arm out of Snape's reach then as he started to unwrap the bandages. "Fuck off!" he yelled at him, but he had already done the deed. Dumbledore came closer and looked at what was going on, McGonagall close behind him who gasped when she saw.

Hazard, red cut lines went from the top of his elbows to his wrists that looked like they had been were very deep when they had been made. They didn't look very old for a wizard who's damages recovered much quicker than a muggle's.

"Did you try to kill yourself, Harry?" Dumbledore asked his voice changing from a steady one to a more confused one. Harry didn't answer and just continued shooting daggers at them with his eyes. Snape straightened his back and cleaned off the cuts with the swish of his wand and created new, clean bandages over the cuts. "They look about three, four days old. Probably made the day he was found", Snape concluded. Dumbledore was deep in thought but didn't say anything.

"Oh my, Harry. Why would you do such a thing?" McGonagall looked dumbfounded and looked for answers in Harry's eyes, but all she could see was coldness. "We must talk about this!"

"Oh, we will Minerva, but perhaps I think we should leave Harry to get some rest. It's been a rough day already. We'll apparate dinner for you in a few hours and tomorrow we shall see what we'll do next", Dumbledore decided and slowly they started to leave the room.

Snape closed the doors, but before he did just that he left a lingering look behind him towards the damaged boy tied to the bed, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

At one point McGonagall came in to untie Harry and looked over as him as the food that was sent up wasn't eaten. It seemed that Harry had went in a food-strike to make a point of how he didn't want to stay there, but McGonagall told him that no matter what, they would not release him until they deemed it was safe. Not even if the Ministry itself would come knocking on their doors.

The only worry about the current situation along side the threat of the Ministry finding out where Harry was, and Harry simply not recovering, was that the semester was about to start off again in two weeks after the winter holidays and the pupils were to come back. Of course there were a few pupils there at the moment as well, because they didn't want to go home or the like, but they didn't worry the staff too much, because they usually stayed in their common rooms.

"Harry, there's no use to bugger around now. There's a lot to be discussed about and I rather have you not be starved to death before we're done", McGonagall ushered him and pushed the plate of porridge closer towards him. "Well, I rather not, Professor. I have nothing against you but you're making that fact change the longer you stand beside that old fool. Do you not know him at all?" Harry said as he pushed the plate sharply back to where it was.

"Oh, I know Dumbledore very well and that is exactly why I stand beside him. Maybe it's you Harry who needs to figure out how things really are in reality", McGonagall told him sternly and picked the tray up with her as she stood up clearly done with the conversation. She tied Harry back to the bed and overlooked his the plentiful glares he was giving her.

"You rest here now. Perhaps your friends will come to see you tomorrow if you behave well", she said and went to leave the room. "They are NOT my friends anymore! You can tell them to just bloody fuck off!" Harry shouted to her as she was about to close the doors. "Good night, Harry", she simply said and left him in the darkness.

* * *

Hermione slipped into the room Ron just behind her and they slowly walked closer to the bed careful not to wake Harry who still looked to be sleeping.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione? We're going to wake him up!" he said worriedly. "Yes if you won't shut up", Hermione said right back and carefully started pulling Harry's jumper sleeve upwards. A clean bandage was visible now and Hermione started to unravel it as well. The cuts were still red, but healing quickly. "Give me the vial", Hermione told Ron and thrust her hand out. Ron put the small potion bottle in her hand that was filled with deep purple looking potion.

Hermione opened it and dropped a few drops of the liquid on Harry's cuts. She gently maneuvered it on the skin with a little cotton-ball so it got into the bloodier bits. "Alright", she said when it was done and gave the vial back to Ron and started to put the bandages back on. But just as she had got it back together Harry stirred awake. He immediately locked his eyes with Hermione who looked dazzled to say at least. Looking like she was a kid who had caught her hand in the cookie jar. Expect it was Harry's arm this time.

"What _are_ you doing?" he spat at them and tried to pull his hand away from Hermione, but couldn't really do that because of the ties. "Nothing, nothing!", Hermione said and stood up backing up from the bed with Ron.

She knew that it wasn't allowed to take her wand with her to this room, but this time it wasn't in Ron's pocket for Harry to snatch so she deemed it was fine if they were careful enough.

She pointed her wand at Harry and mumbled in Latin: " _Show yourself."_

Harry soon started to trash against the ties properly. He tilted his head back and let out a horrid scream erupt from his throat. His back arched and legs cramped but as soon as it had started it also ended and he laid flat against the red sheets of the bed.

The two got closer to him. When they were beside him on either side of the bed, he opened his eyes. They weren't bright moss green anymore. They were red.


	11. Chapter 11

Things began happening before either Ron or Hermione could have even imagined to prevent them. Harry's whole demeanor changed after Hermione had whispered the spell. His body lifted itself off the bed with a snake like movement. He had his head tilted to the side as if he didn't notice the odd angle. He stared intensively at both of them while a deranged smile dragged itself to rest of his lips. Hermione's eyes were fixated on Harry's face but Ron noticed the straps on Harry's limbs beginning to unravel themselves off of him.

 _Not again_ , he thought to himself. This wasn't supposed to go like this.

He was just about to warn Hermione, but Harry was too soon off the bed and just as Hermione tried to make a defensive spell, he stunned them both aiming right at their chests. Harry's mouth would have loved to say the two easy words for them too, but something inside him was still off and he couldn't do it. He blew up the wall with his wandless magic spells and walked right out. He decided not to waste his time again and began running towards the headmaster's office. It was probably the only place he could even try to apparate from. Besides, maybe he could drop a 'hello' to the old fool as well.

The paintings began chattering in fright and bewilderment again as Harry went past them. Soon one of them would go and tell the others in advance what was going down, but he didn't mind too much. He was finally in control. His hand started twitching soon enough though.

"Now, now Harry. Don't you stupid boy try to do anything of that nonsense you always have a taste for this time. We're going to finish this for once and for all", he said. He was at the front door of Dumbledore's office now having guessed the code to the stairs on the first try like always. He pushed the doors open and there the old fool stood in front of his desk just finished talking someone from the paintings.

"Oh, Harry. I heard you were going to join me this evening. But oh...", Dumbledore began but was silenced when he noted the blood red eyes. His tone got lower and sturdier as he spoke the second time: "I did wonder when you would arrive, Tom. But here you are now. Hope you didn't have to do too much damage on your way in, did you?" he asked and walked behind his desk as if he was expecting them to have a light conversation.

"No one seemed to be around this late", he responded simply and walked around the office, glancing at the pensive in the corner. "Want to visit some old memories of yourself, Tom? I still have a few. Were quite valuable in the search of the horcruxes."

He turned around to face the professor again. "Were they now...", he mused. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but it seems that we had still overlooked one of the horcruxes. We couldn't have imagined the location of where it could have been, but now at this moment it seems so obvious that I do ponder if it was just because of that that we didn't realize it in the first place. It is awfully misplaced though, don't you think? To make a horcrux out of a real, living human such as this boy? But that was never your intention, was it Tom? You never meant to live inside of this boy, you meant to destroy him. But because of your ignorance and misunderstanding about love that all went the opposite way didn't it?" Dumbledore said as he looked out of the window watching the snowflakes fall slowly over the castle.

"That might be as it is, but I'm not in the feel of chitchatting with you old fool tonight. I think it'd be best if we ended it right now. I'd not mind having that wand of yours back either. Harry's been terribly strong-headed lately, but don't worry, I have him under control now so you can meet your end without a conflict", Tom said and raised his hand towards Dumbledore ready to say the words. But then, nothing happened.

"I know you wouldn't do it, Harry. You won't let him do it. You're stronger than him. Always have been and always will be", Dumbledore said as he turned around to face him again. "Because you know love, Harry. Don't let him get you. He can't if you don't let him."

The raven haired boy stumbled and his thin knees wobbled. He was fighting against the raving demon inside him. He gasped and panted as he tried to regain control of his own body. But it was hard. It was so hard. He felt like he was slipping the moment he found grasp of his own thoughts. His mouth was spitting out lies towards the old wizard in front of him while he crashed against the wall and slid down to the stone floor, his limbs in a twisted mess.

The wizard started talk to the paintings, but then came closer to him. He was hissing when the wizard came towards him and knelt in front of him, but leaving a meter of space between them just in case. Harry saw a silver dagger in the cupboard next to him. Without much further thought he grasped it in his trembling hand seeing it as his only salvation. He brought it to his already severed arms and sliced across the bandaged skin. Bright red blooded seeped through the white and tainted the pale skin on his arms. Pain seared through him but also relief.

The wizard immediately came to his side to stop him with a terrified expression, but the boy shook his head fiercely. "No! I need to do this!" he screamed and in no time, just before the wizard could get his hands on him he apparated away.


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore had already told the others what had happened via the paintings and just after Harry had already apparated, they came plunging into the office Sirius in the front line with Hermione and Ron. Hermione had tears running down her anxious face and Ron was panting from the running. "Headmaster, we are so sorry. We just wanted to help Harry by seeing if Voldemort really was invested in him, but it all went horribly wrong. We're so sorry, we shouldn't have done what we did - now he's gone again and..." Hermione said through her sobs. She was so ashamed of what they did and felt terrible regret about it now that it all lead to this.

"It's just fine, do not worry Ms. Granger. We will find Harry and bring him back to safety. You might have done a slightly precipitous decision yes, but you did manage to certify that Riddle really had invaded Harry. He's managed to take full control of his body and mind, but it has been proven that Harry is still fighting him and there are moments of clarity and love when he's with us. But he has also gone to great lengths in order to stop Riddle from hurting anyone else by trying to end his life once again." There was a collective gasp at this remark. "He apparated just before I got to him." He saw their bewildered expressions and explained.

"Harry is more powerful now that he has Riddle's powers in him too. He broke the wards. But it takes a lot of energy to do that which leads me to think that he hasn't been able to get too far from the castle especially now when he's wounded also."

Lupin came forward to pat Sirius' back gently sensing that his best friend was in anguish. "How do we look for him?" he asked with a determined frown.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe you still have my illuminator", Dumbledore muttered and turned to the red-head. "Oh yeah, sorry I didn't return it to you immediately. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to give it back to be honest", Ron said and got out the small silvery device from his pocket. "Son, I meant for you to keep it, I do not wish you to return it to me. I ask for it merely so that we'll be able to locate Harry. I believe he might be staggering somewhere in the Forbidden Forest", Dumbledore said and received the illuminator from Ron. The boy could not help by blush slightly from embarrassment.

"I'll break the wards so that we can all apparate to the forest as we do not need them at the moment anyway. McGonagall and I shall apparate with the help of the illuminator. When we find him we will notice you with a red spray", he told them and McGonagall stepped next to him. Then Dumbledore spelled the wards away and they all apparated in groups to rescue Harry. Ron and Hermione as one, Lupin and Serius as another and McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore together.

They all wandered about in the dark, tangled forest their only light source being the Lumos-spell. They were getting worried that they were taking too much time trying to find Harry, that they already might be too late to stop from what he had already done. Dumbledore had his illuminator, but who knew what sort of protection spells Harry might have already cast.

* * *

He sat by a frozen lake. He didn't recognise it, but he didn't need to really. It was a beautiful enough place, he wouldn't mind ending it here.

If he only could.

Tom was doing his all to pull him under his own sanity, trashing against the cold grips of insanity that Tom was wrapping around him. His back hit the hard surface of the pebble shore, all air escaping from his lungs as Tom seemed to lunge at him from the inside. Harry gasped for air as all air was being strangled away from him, trying to weaken him enough so that he could take over. Harry's bloodied hands came to his throat, scratching at the pale flesh that no one was actually gripping.

That no one was actually gripping...

There was no one there. It was all inside him. Tom couldn't take over something that wasn't his to control. Harry would not let him. This was his body. He would not let it do something he did not deem as right. He didn't want to hurt his friends anymore. He wouldn't let it. No matter what needed to be done.

The dagger had come with him and he grasped it with his trembling and slippery fingers and brought it back to his arms. Time and time again he sliced through soft, thin skin. Tears burned his eyes, teeth biting his lower lip so hard that it drew blood.

The bloodloss was already making him dizzy and out of place, but a certain voice brought some of his consciousness back into play. He turned his head towards the source of sound and let his eyes glaze over the dark silhouette of his nemesis and protector.

"Stop fooling around, boy. That will do no good", Snape commanded as he came closer to him. The moon was shining some light on the only place that wasn't covered by large tree branches. Red sparks joined the dark sky for a second. Harry turned his gaze back to his task on hand. His movements were becoming sluggish and slow, his eyelids beginning to feel heavier and heavier after each shaky breath. Tom was still fighting though, and Harry couldn't stop, especially now when there was someone he might hurt if he did. But he couldn't bother to tell that to Snape, he had no energy to spare. Maybe he would understand after this was done or try to put some of his Occlumency skills to good use.

"Potter, do as I say!" Snape demanded now even more harshly. He was raising his wand at him, but neither Harry nor Tom could allow that. The wand was thrown out of Snape's hand without Harry even glancing in his direction, he just continued on, now just letting the blood drain on the smooth, icy surface of the lake. It almost looked pretty there, all that red against icy blue and black - the moonlight really being the key-factor in setting the whole atmosphere.

Then others were coming around as well now. Sirius rushing through towards him. Now that Harry really could not allow.

Something made him stand up. Simply brought him to his feet and he set his gaze firm on his opponent. "Come for more?" That sly smirk playing on his lips again.

Harry realized he had been weakening himself as well and for Tom not being a very physical being, he might be even stronger now. This was not good. His vision was blackening around the edges, little spots making things blurry. "Harry! Please, you need to wake up! Do not let him control you! Please!" Sirius shouted emotion clouding his usually very well-phased voice. Lupin came towards Sirius but stayed put when Sirius whipped his arm out to stop him. "Please, Harry. You can do this. You can fight him!"

His former friends stood by the others wands out and ready. They were so involved in their own feelings that they didn't even seem to be quite there anymore. They were just terrified of their friend now. Horrified and disgusted by what he had become.

"You really should learn to know when to give up. You're just in the way and I have no time for going about right now", Tom spoke and pointed his arm out towards Harry's godfather. "Harry, please. I love you, you don't have to-"

A flash of green flew through the crisp winter air and for a moment everything was silent. Then screams erupted from fellow onlookers.

Harry was on the ground - motionless. Eyes closed and expression serene. Arms bloodied and clothes torn.

Snape, standing in front of Sirius with his wand back in his hand, and expression of horror on their both's faces. Then Snape spoke to him though did not look at him, simply taking a few steps to the side and lowering his wand to his side.

"I could not let Harry do that to himself", he said simply. Sirius slowly dared to go closer to Harry's small body. "Harry?" he called in a weak, quiet voice. Dumbledore silently follow after giving a respectful look for Snape. McGonagall stood beside Lupin, frozen in shock before walking towards the boy themselves too.

Sirius' tears had broken through and sobbing, he clutched Harry's head to his chest, rocking slightly from back to front. Hermione and Ron embraced each other in sorrow and despair. "No, no, no, no...", Sirius chanted as he held his godson tightly against him.

Dumbledore laid his hand on the man's shoulder. "Just wait, just wait", he said. Sirius didn't quite understand but so struck with grief he did not even care. McGonagall did what she best knew how and bandaged the boy's vandalized arms and conjured a soft, dark red blanket to wrap him in.

Then something remarkable happened: the once red eyes now opened in their original emerald green and cool breath began ghosting Sirius' neck lightly.

"H-h-har-ry?" he stammered as he leaned slightly back to look at the boy in his arms that looked like he was just waking up from a dream. "Sirius?" he whispered softly and the man broke again into even harsher tears. "Harry!" he exclaimed in joy and hugged the boy back to his chest even tighter this time. Hermione and Ron cried out in relief and rushed to the others as well.

Dumbledore patted Sirius' shoulder and smiled down at the young wizard who once again lived.

* * *

I think that's enough of this story. I hope you liked it at least a bit. I know it wasn't the best, but now I've finally read all the books and I must say they were quite exquisite, much much much much better than this one so if you're interested, go read them. I mean, you've already must have though.

Toodles!


End file.
